(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light reflectors of the usual type and in particular to light reflectors found on automobiles or other such similar vehicles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the usual embodiment light reflectors are molded of a plastic material which is adapted to reflecting light. Light reflectors are customarily provided with various types of housings and attachments each one specialized according to need.